Guerra de Vlogs
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Hay un nuevo blog en la escuela que ocupa el primer lugar y Blondie se siente amenazada por este, con Cupido tratando de calmar la situación y entender lo que le sucede a su amiga. ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Y dónde Brooke entra en todo esto? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Es bueno verlos de nuevo en otra historia de mis historias, todas que forman parte de "El Capítulo Final", y hoy será una historia centrada en Blondie Lockes, con algo de participación de los narradores por supuesto.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Guerra de Vlogs**

 _Era otro hermoso amanecer en Ever After High, donde los alumnos se estaban preparando para un nuevo día lleno de retos escolares._

 _Dos de ellas, Cupido y Blondie Lockes, estaban cepillando su cabello frente a sus espejos mientras platicaban._

"Oye Cupido, ¿acaso tienes algún plan para esta tarde?" _preguntó Blondie a su amiga._

"Bueno, hoy tengo mi programa de radio entre las 4 y 5, pero fuera de eso estoy libre" _respondió Cupido,_ "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Necesito tu ayuda con un reporte que estoy haciendo sobre las parejas de más populares de Ever After High y como han cambiado durante el transcurso de nuestro tiempo en la escuela, por ejemplo el hecho de que Daring y Rosabella sean novios, te aseguro que eso nadie lo vio venir" _explicó la rubia._

"Tienes razón, pero así es como funciona el amor. Aparece cuando menos te lo esperas, aunque tarde mucho" _Cupido dijo esto último un poco desanimada. Aunque ya habían pasado meses desde que había superado sus sentimientos por Dexter ella se sentía deprimida por el hecho de no poder encontrar alguien especial para ella._

 _Blondie se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amiga y con un golpecito amistoso con el codo llamo su atención._

"No te preocupes por eso, tarde o temprano hallarás a alguien que te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago. Y si quieres puedo ayudarte, podría hacer una lista de los mejores solteros en la escuela y arreglar citas a ciegas"

 _Eso hizo reír a Cupido, sabía que siempre podría contar con su amiga._

"No es necesario, en serio. Yo iré a mi propio ritmo, uno no puede acelerar cosas así" _dijo Cupido_ _,_ "¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de conversación? Aún no me has dicho las estadísticas de esta mañana"

 _Esa era una rutina normal para Blondie, revisar las estadísticas de las páginas más vistas tanto en las mañanas como las noches. Aunque realmente no había mucha diferencia ya que el Blog del Espejito siempre se mantenía en la posición #1._

"Bien, pero no creas que esta conversación se ha acabado jovencita" _dijo Blondie mientras abría una aplicación en su celular._

 _Cupido continuó cepillándose su cabello tranquilamente hasta que-_

"¡¿QUÉ?!" _expresó Blondie con gran sorpresa._

 _El sonido repentino provocó que Cupido perdiera su concentración y jalara accidentalmente demasiado fuerte su cepillo. Detesto cuando me pasa eso a mí._

 _Por enésima vez, se suponía que era una sorpresa, ¿cómo iba a saber que te estabas cepillando el cabello?_

 _¿Tal vez porque estaba en el baño? ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso cuando lo hiciste?_

 _Nos estamos distrayendo, será mejor que nos centremos en la historia._

 _Concuerdo._

"Blondie ¿qué pasa?" _preguntó Cupido preocupada._

"P-P-Primer p-p-puesto" _decía Blondie paralizada señalando a su celular._

 _Cupido sacó su propio celular para poder ver que era lo que pasaba con el primer puesto que tenía tan alterada a Blondie._

"Vamos Blondie, dudo que sea tan-" _decía hasta que vio las estadísticas y entendió lo que pasaba,_ "Wow, ¿cómo?"

 _En las tablas que veían, la posición número uno no lo tenía el Blog del Espejito, en su lugar lo tenía una página llamada ¿Brooke's Reflection?_

 _¿Acaso es una coincidencia o nuestra hija tiene algo que ver con todo esto?_

 _Conociéndola_ _, es más que seguro que ella tiene algo que ver. Primero dejemos que expliquen y luego lo vemos nosotros mismos._

 _Suena como un buen plan para mí. Ahora continuemos, hemos tenido muchas interrupciones para una mañana._

"Lo sé" _dijo Blondie saliendo de su sorpresa inicial_ _,_ "¿Cómo es que un blog del que nunca he oído hablar de repente tomó el primer puesto?"

"¿De qué hablas? Esta página ha existido desde hace un par de semanas, hace unos días me dijiste que un nuevo blog llegó al puesto número 5 y era este mismo" _explicó Cupido._

 _Blondie estaba un poco avergonzada al ser recordada de eso_ _,_ "Oh, si tienes razón ya me acuerdo. Pero aún así era muy tarde y no tuve tiempo de ver de que se trataba, y eso no explica como saltó del número 5 al número 1 de la noche a la mañana"

"Bueno, por que no lo revisamos ahora y lo averiguamos" _dijo Cupido mientras abría su laptop para buscar la página,_ "Y aquí está"

 _Abrieron la página. Esta tenía un diseño estándar con el nombre de esta en la parte superior junto a un logotipo de un espejo, con una barra de contenidos donde decía menú principal, arte, narraciones, estudiantes, etcétera. La estética era una combinación de los colores rojo y morado._

"Eso sigue sin explicar nada. Es un blog común y corriente, ¿cómo puede derrotar al vlog de noticias más popular de la escuela?" _expresó Blondie y con razón._

"Bueno, yo he leído algunos de sus posts y son muy entretenidos" _dijo Cupido mientras bajaba la página,_ "Tiene un contenido realmente variado, incluyendo algunas reflexiones que Brooke ha escrito"

"Tal vez, ¿pero acaso a la gente no le importan las noticias? Eso me ha funcionado todo este tiempo, es la razón por la que el Blog del Espejito es el más visitado en la escuela, o al menos lo era"

 _Cupido, notando como se estaba poniendo su ánimo, intento animarla._

"Oye, esto no es razón para preocuparse. Todavía estas entre los más visitados, aunque sea en segundo lugar. Solo tienes que seguir haciendo lo que haces con pasión y verás que las cosas saldrán bien"

 _Y con ello una idea le llegó a Blondie._

"¡Tienes razón! Solo debo de esforzarme mucho más y así recuperaré el primer puesto" _exclamó Blondie con lo cual salió de la habitación rápidamente_ _,_ "Gracias Cupido" _dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella._

"No fue lo que esperaba" _se dijo a si misma Cupido,_ "Brooke, si acaso estas escuchando, será mejor que hables con Blondie antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta"

* * *

 _Según parece nuestra hija fue la catalizadora de esta historia, no se como sentirme sobre esto._

 _Sabíamos que cosas así pasarían si le permitíamos interactuar con los estudiantes, por lo menos no es interfiere en el desarrollo de esta._

 _Será mejor que veamos como esta, ¿todavía esta en su cuarto?_

 _Si, considerando que mientras estaba en su castigo con R_ _umpelstiltskin ninguno de los dos dejaban de quejarse la tuve que mandar halla, y eso que la llamada no estaba en voz alta._

 _A ver si así aprende a no engañar a sus profesores diciendo que toda su paja se convirtió en oro._

* * *

"Y esa el la razón por la cual uno NUNCA debe de detenerse a oler las flores en Oz, ¡¿entendido?!" **_gritó Rumpelstiltskin en lo que llamaba lecciones. Desearía estar en cualquier lugar ahora, un calabozo de tortura sería mucho mejor que esto._**

"¡Señorita Page! Responda"

 _ **"Si, ya entendí. Cuando era pequeña repase cada cuento de hada que había así que si lo entiendo"**_

 _ **Enserio, el salón de castigos de este profesor es el peor, hay paja por doquier y el hilar esta en deplorables condiciones. Agradezco el no estar ahí físicamente, pero después de 3 días de escuchar su voz excepto cuando como o duermo es horrible. Lo peor es que tiene suficientes celulares confiscados para no tener que cargarles batería.**_

"Ya le he dicho que no narre en medio del castigo. ¡Ponga atención! Tiene suerte que solo usted sufra por su bromilla, pude haber castigado a toda la escuela a causa del oro que perdí al no castigar a nadie por semanas"

 ** _"Me acuerdo, yo lo narre"_** _knock knock, ¿podemos pasar?, **"Profesor, mis padres tocan. ¿Me da permiso para hablarles?"**_

"Bien, pero no tardes"

 _ **"Gracias" viejo duende gruñón. Pasen.**_

 _Hola hija, ¿cómo vas con el castigo?_

 ** _Preferiría estar narrando una novelización de un evento de historietas. Un evento malo. ¿Solo querían hablar sobre eso?_**

 _No, en realidad nos preguntábamos ¿creaste un blog dentro de la red escolar de Ever After High?_

 ** _Bueno, no exactamente. El blog ya existía hace tiempo, solo lo transferí al EspejoNet con ayuda de Humphrey, tardamos varios días pero lo logramos._**

 ** _Y no tienen que preocuparse de que tenga 'información que los personajes no deban saber', revisé todo con cuidado._**

 _Es bueno el saber que lo pensaste bien, ¿acaso has visto algo que tu blog haya provocado?_

 ** _A menos que hables de Me gustas, nop. Los últimos días he estado atascada en el castigo que en mi opinión es altamente desproporcionado con lo que hice, solo he tenido tiempo de actualizar el blog como dos veces al día y cuando va al baño me pongo al día con Maddie, aunque habla principalmente de sus fiesta de té. ¿Acaso paso algo relevante?_**

 _...¿No?_

 ** _¿Por qué lo dijiste en forma de pregunta?_**

 _Nada en específico. Mejor nos vamos, parece que tu profesor se esta poniendo impaciente. Bye._

 ** _Pero... y ya se fueron. A veces no entiendo a los adultos._**

* * *

 _¿Puedo saber por qué hicimos eso?_

 _¿El no decirle que su blog provoco una historia? Bueno, pensé que sería bueno narrar una historia común y corriente sin que nuestra hija interviniera en esta. Ya sabes, como en los viejo tiempos. Eso o que los clichés nos infectaron y no buscaremos una solución sencilla a un problema simple._

 _Claramente no ganaremos el trofeo a 'Padres del Mes' por esto. Además, la historia en algún momento la historia misma hará que Brooke se entere de manera natural, así que todo se resolverá eventualmente. Por ahora será mejor que continuemos._

* * *

 _En la hora del almuerzo, Cupido estaba buscando a Blondie para poder sentarse a comer juntas._

 _No tardó mucho en encontrarla, pero al acercarse a ella notó que estaba algo ocupada._

 _Estaba ocupada con los ojos en su laptop mientras descargaba archivos desde su EspejoPad, tanto que no notó cuando Cupido se sentó a su lado._

"Blondie, ¿qué estas haciendo?" _preguntó Cupido finalmente obteniendo la atención de su amiga._

"Hola Cupido, solo estoy haciendo lo que tu dijiste. Tengo la nota perfecta que me asegurará que tendré el puesto número 1 para el final del día" _dijo Blondie con orgullo._

"¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?"

"Es de lo que te hablaba en la mañana sobre las parejas más populares en la escuela" _empezó a explicar Blondie_ _,_ "Lo llamo '¿Cómo están las parejas de Ever After High?', ya tengo las primeras cinco entrevistas listas"

"Eso suena estupendo, ¿pero acaso no tenías clases?" _preguntó Cupido._

"No te preocupes por ello, me asegure de saltarme las clases en las que me pueda recuperar"

"¿Y qué hay de a quienes entrevistaste? ¿Acaso no tenían clases también?"

"Tengo mis maneras" _comentó Blondie_ _,_ "Y con esto ya lo puedo subir. ¡Sí! Antes del anochecer seré el vlog más visitado de la escuela nuevamente"

"No sabía que era importante ser el número 1, nunca lo habías comentado Blondie" _dijo su amiga._

"Supongo que como siempre era el número 1 no le tome importancia. Pero eso no importa ya que este problema estará resuelto pronto"

* * *

"SÍ. Esto es perfecto" _exclamó Blondie mientras revisaba su teléfono estando en su cuarto ya en pijamas._

"Supongo alguien volvió a ser número 1" _comentó Cupido._

"Exacto. Sabía que mis fans seguían ahí y no me decepcionarían" _suspiró Blondie de alivio,_ "Parece que ya podemos dejar esto detrás"

"Me alegro por eso. Por un momento creí que te ibas a obsesionar tanto que ibas a hacer una locura, como monitorear a toda la escuela o algo así"

"Dudo que llegara a eso, pero me alegra que solo necesite un reportaje especial"

"Si, ya lo sé" _dijo Cupido_ _,_ "Sabes, leí el blog de Brooke y al parecer estuvo estos días castigada con Rumpelstiltskin"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, actualizaba un par de veces al día. Una vez que termine su castigo a puesto a que publicará más seguido" _comentaba Cupido cuando bostezo,_ "Ya estoy muy cansada para seguir hablando sobre blogs, buenas noches Blondie" _dijo mientras se acostaba para dormirse dejando a Blondie pensativa._

* * *

 _Ya habían pasado un par de días y todo estaba tranquilo en la escuela, no parecía haber ni un indicio de que hubiera alguna situación desarrollándose sin que nadie se enterara._

 _Al menos para la mayoría, porque Cupido había notado algo raro en su amigo estos últimos días. Ella había faltado a varias clases y casi no la veía en todo el día, se levantaba muy temprano y se iba a dormir muy tarde por lo cual no encontraba un momento para platicar con ella._

 _Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ella, se preguntaba que es lo que estaba haciendo para tenerla así. Después de buscarla sin éxito todo el día Cupido se resigno a ir a su cuarto a mediados de la tarde esperando que se encontrara ahí, y para su suerte en esta ocasión era así, solo que eso no fue lo único que notó._

 _La habitación estaba llena de varias pantallas, conectadas por cables que recorrían el techo y salían por a ventana. En medio se hallaba Blondie que con su EspejoPad estaba revisando el equipo._

"¿Blondie?" _dijo Cupido llamando la atención de su amiga._

"Oh, hola Cupido, que bueno verte" _dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla._

"¿Qué es todo esto?" _preguntó en relación al equipo electrónico que invadía su cuarto._

"Es solo el proyecto en el que he estado trabajando estos días" _decía mientras caminaba de un lado al otro revisando las pantallas que actualmente se hallaban apagadas,_ "¿Te gusta?"

"Bueno, se nota que pusiste mucho esfuerzo en ello"

"Gracias, esto si que ha consumido toda mi agenda pero valdrá la pena una vez que este terminado"

"Genial, ¿qué es lo que hará exactamente?" _preguntó Cupido._

"Simplemente vigilar a todos en la escuela las 24 horas del día" _dijo Blondie con toda la normalidad del mundo._

"¿Puedes repetirlo? Por un momento creí que dijiste que ibas a vigilar a toda la escuela"

"Eso es lo que dije, ¿por qué lo escucharías distinto?"

"En primer lugar porque es una locura, no puedes hacer eso. Maldiciones, ni siquiera Grimm hizo algo así y eso que en pasado era muy controlador"

"Tengo que admitir que fue más sencillo de lo que creí" _dijo Blondie_ _,_ "Si me descubrían solo tenía que decir que actualizaba la red escolar y el resto pasó sin problemas"

"Ahora entiendo como Cedar pasó desapercibida con su secreto" _murmuró Cupido para sí misma,_ "Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo haces"

 _Blondie empezó a hablar alejando su vista de la pantalla para ver a su amiga_ _,_ "Verás, hace unos días dijiste que Brooke estaba en detención y que cuando saliera de ahí publicaría más, ¿verdad? Por lo cual en consecuencia dentro de poco volvería a ser el sitio más visitado por la escuela y yo no tendría manera de contraatacar"

"Por lo que pase la noche haciendo una lista comparativa de las fuerzas y debilidades que ambos teníamos en relación a nuestros sitios web y concluí la mayor ventaja que Brooke Page tiene contra mí: omniprescencia. Solo piénsalo, ella es una narradora, puede saber cualquier cosa que pase en TODA la escuela y publicarlo, ¿cómo compito con algo así? Simple, ponernos al mismo nivel, y como no se la manera de volverme una narradora lo más cercano en instalar un sistema de vigilancia en toda la escuela"

"¿Exactamente de dónde conseguiste esa idea?" _preguntó Cupido._

"De ti"

 _Cupido recordó que si lo había dicho._

"Si, pero no estaba hablando enserio"

"Las mejores ideas vienen de quienes no hablan enserio, nadie hablaba enserio sobre las paletas de hielo o malteadas y mira lo populares que son" _dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en su EspejoPad,_ "Disculpa pero aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer antes de que pueda activar las cámaras, así todos podrán ver en vivo los sucesos de la escuela cortesía de Blondie Lockes y el Blog del Espejito"

 _Con ello Blondie volvió a su proyecto dejando a Cupido preocupada._

"Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?" _en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea,_ "Eso es, pero mejor voy por ella rápido"

 _Con ello salió de la habitación en rumbo a- Oh-oh_

 _No me digas, ¿va a hablar con nuestra hija y pedirle ayuda?_

 _Si._

 _¿Se enterará que lo que está pasando y que se lo ocultamos?_

 _Más o menos._

 _Ella va a estar molesta con nosotros._

* * *

 _ **"Ve a tu lugar feliz Brooke, estás en un campo viendo el atardecer y no hay un viejo gruñón haciéndote la vida miserable"**_

"¿Qué decía señorita Page? ¿Algo sobre un viejo gruñón?" **_dijo R_** ** _umpelstiltskin. "Nada, solo me refería al hecho de que Scrooge era un viejo gruñón"_**

"¡No trate de confundirme con sus referencias a otras historias que no conozco y repase la tabla de elementos como le dije!"

 ** _Juro si acaso nadie viene a sacarme de aquí no me hago responsable de-_** **_"Espere alguien toca"_**

 _Hola hija, ¿cómo estas?_

 _¿Pasándola bien?_

 ** _Ya entiendo exactamente como el narrador de los libros de '50 sombras' se sintió mientras narraba esos libros, es una tortura que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo._**

 _Nos alegra escucharlo. Bueno hija, hay algo que olvidamos comentarte hace rato sobre la fama de tu blog._

 _Al parecer llegó al puesto número 1 y se mantuvo ahí por lo menos un día._

 ** _¿Hablan enserio? Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?_**

 _Bueno, tu madre puedo responder eso._

 _Oh no, tu eres mejor para explicar cosas así querido._

 ** _Esas sonrisas no les sientan bien, se ven como si quisieran estrangular al otro si no habla en los siguientes 5 segundos._**

 _Nah Para nada ¿De dónde sacas eso? Es ridículo_

 ** _¿Okay? Oigan que tal si-_** "¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto?!" **_grito_** ** _R_** ** _umpelstiltskin desesperado de que nuestra conversación se tarda demasiado, hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió y al abrir ahí estaba Cupido._**

"Brooke necesito tu ayuda" _**dijo Cupido al entrar en el salón de castigos.**_

"¡Cupido! Más le vale que tenga una buena excusa si no quiera que la castigue por interrumpir mi castigo" **_dijo R_** ** _umpelstiltskin._**

"Disculpe profesor Rumpelstiltskin, pero esto es muy importante" **_dijo Cupido, ahora hablando en dirección donde estaba el teléfono por el que me comunicaba ahora._**

 ** _"¿Qué sucede Cupido?"_**

"Necesito que hables con Blondie, ella ha instalado un sistema de vigilancia para ver lo que hacen todos todo el tiempo" **_explicó._**

 ** _"¿Por qué haría eso?"_**

"Dice que para estar al mismo nivel que tú, siente que solo así tiene la oportunidad de competir contra tu blog"

 _No me gusta la forma en la que nos mira nuestra hija querida._

 _ **"¿Me das un momento? Necesito hablar de algo con mis padres"**_

"Esta bien, yo trataré de converse al profesor para que termine tu castigo" **_"Lo agradecería"_**

 ** _Mamá, papá, más les vale tener una buena excusa para que no me contaran que una amiga mía la pasaba mal por culpa de mi blog._**

 _Verás, creímos, pero principalmente tu padre creyó, que sería lindo que nosotros dos narrarramos una historia como en los viejos tiempos. Antes de que supieran de nuestra existencia o que alguien nos escuchará._

 _Si, dejamos que la situación se llevará un poco al extremo, pero supusimos que si te lo decíamos interferirías y acabaría muy pronto._

 ** _Claro que sí, a eso se le llama tener sentido común. Algo que admito pareciera en ocasiones uno olvida que lo tiene, provocando que historias como esta sucedan. Pero ese no es el punto, espero que en el futuro sean más honestos conmigo si pasa algo así, ¿quedamos claros?_**

 _Si, discúlpanos por hacer eso._

 _No lo volveremos a hacer._

 _ **Gracias, ahora volvamos con la historia, parece que Cupido logró convencer a**_ ** _R_** ** _umpelstiltskin ya que este esta bailando sobre su escritorio._**

"Señorita Page, oficialmente la liberó del castigo, puede irse" **_dijo el profesor, gracias a Grimm._**

 ** _Cupido tomó el celular en el que estaba la llamada permitiendo que finalmente saliera del salón de castigos._**

 ** _"Es bueno verlas de nuevo espaciosos pasillos de la escuela, con las enredaderas colgando del techo e hileras de casilleros en las paredes"_**

"Veo que estas feliz de estar fuera de ese cuarto" **_dijo Cupido._**

 ** _"Ni te lo imaginas, ¿cómo le hiciste para que me dejara ir?"_**

"Le prometí que le ayudaría a conseguir una pareja para el baile de Conclusión, no debería ser completamente imposible" **_dijo la última parte con duda en su voz,_** "Pero vale la pena si significa ayudar a Blondie"

 _ **"Tienes mucha razón"**_

* * *

"Aquí estamos, ¿Blondie esta adentro?"

 ** _"Afirmativo, Ricitos está comiendo su avena"_**

"¿Qué?" **_preguntó Cupido confundida._**

 ** _"Que Blondie esta adentro, alguien debería enseñarles lenguaje militar"_**

"Muy bien, hora de la verdad" **_con ello Cupido entró a su habitación, donde encontró a Blondie sentada revisando el sistema. La pantalla más grande frente a ella mostraba los comandos del sistema._**

 ** _Blondie se dio cuenta de su_** ** _presencia y se dio la vuelta para hablar._**

"Hola Cupido, llegaste justo a tiempo. Solo me falta configurar un par de cosas y el sistema estará en línea"

"Hablando de eso, traje a alguien con quien creí que querías hablar antes de hacer eso" **_dijo Cupido señalando el celular que traía en mano._**

 ** _"Hola Blondie"_**

"Hola Brooke, veo que ya saliste de tu castigo" **_dijo Blondie, al menos se que no tiene malicia en su voz lo que significa que no esta enojada conmigo, eso es un alivio._**

 ** _"Si, Cupido me contó lo que pasó durante los últimos días, incluyendo tu sistema de vigilancia. Si sabes que eventualmente todos se van a enterar y se enojaran contigo, ¿verdad?"_**

"No te preocupes por eso, solo nos quedan algunos meses de clases, luego voy a pagar el sistema completamente. Después de ello me voy a concentrar en mi carrera profesional como reportera, después de cumplir mi destino por supuesto"

"Aun así no se ve completamente ético el vigilar a todos de esa manera" **_mencionó Cupido._**

"¿Si sabes que Brooke hace eso mismo y nadie lo ve raro o espeluznante?" **_dijo con una pizca de enojo._**

 ** _"Tienes razón, pero eso es lo que soy. Soy una narradora y es parte de mi deber. Tu no deberías que preocuparte que sitio es el más visto en la escuela"_**

"¡Pero me importa!" **_exclamó Blondie. Parece que toque un tema sensible para ella._**

"Blondie, ¿de qué se trata realmente todo esto? ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Que Brooke lo explique, ella sabe lo que estoy pensando, ¿no es así?"

 _ **"Ahora mismo lo que sé es que tu estas enojada y asustada, y que lo mejor es que tu digas lo que te pasa. Y no es porque soy narradora o que sepa todo, es porque soy tu amiga"**_

 ** _Eso supongo que ayudó, ya que Blondie se empezó a calmarse._**

"Lo siento, eso fue grosero" **_dijo claramente avergonzada por lo que había dicho,_** "Me siento algo estresada, no he dormido muy bien por trabajar en esto"

"Esta bien, ¿por qué no vamos por aire fresco y hablamos sobre esto?"

 ** _Blondie lo pensó unos momentos, indecisa entre acabar lo que hacía o tomarse un descanso para hablar._**

"Suena como un buen plan, solo tengo que hacer algo primero" **_dijo Blondie mientras tomaba su EspejoPad, ahí introdujo una especie de código y con ello la pantalla principal se apagó,_** "Todo listo, no hay que preocuparse por ello. Ahora vamos al jardín" **_salió de la habitación algo más animada._**

* * *

 _ **Las 3 estábamos en el jardín, bueno dos físicamente yo no exactamente ya que estoy por llamada pero no importa, Blondie y Cupido estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos con el celular por donde yo llamó. Blondie parecía más tranquila y dispuesta a conversar.**_

"¿Nos puedes decir que te sucede?" _**preguntó Cupido a su amiga.**_

"No lo se, es algo ridículo"

 _ **"¿Si sabes que estas hablando a través de un celular con un ser semi-omnipresente en otro plano dimensional? Eso es ridículo. Lo que sea que te suceda no lo es"**_

 _ **Blondie se rió con mi comentario,**_ "Supongo que tienes razón" _**dijo mientras se abría para comenzar a hablar,**_ "La cosa es que, no se por qué, pero no me agrada la idea de que mi vlog no sea el más popular de la escuela. Originalmente cree el Blog del Espejito darles las noticias a todos, así de simple, pero con el tiempo mientras más popular se hizo me hice la idea de que yo me había vuelto una parte importante de la vida escolar al dar los sucesos del día a día. Se que suena un poco egocéntrico pero en el fondo se siente bien el que la gente te vea y admire por lo que haces"

"Hey, te entiendo completamente" **_dijo Cupido,_** "Recuerda que yo tengo mi programa de radio, y me siento orgullosa de mi misma por lo que hago"

 _ **"¿Pero entonces por qué te sentiste amenazada por mi blog? Ni siquiera es de noticias solo pongo unos dibujos y un par de cosas graciosas que pasan a diario"**_

"El hecho de que alguien prácticamente nuevo en la escena lograra tanta fama de repente cuando yo trabaje tan duro me hizo sentir insegura" **_decía Blondie mientras controlaba su propia respiración para relajarse,_** "No es nada personal contra ti, es solo que me hizo pensar que no le estaba poniendo el esfuerzo suficiente a lo que hacía, que debía esforzarme más para ser la mejor"

"No hay nada de malo en querer ser mejor cada día Blondie, todos queremos mejorarnos de una u otra manera" **_decía Cupido poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga,_** "Yo misma me siento insegura en ocasiones, especialmente por el hecho de que hasta ahora he fracasado en mis intentos de encontrar a alguien especial para mí, pero no dejo que eso me hacer cosas de las que luego me puedo arrepentir"

 _ **"Tiene razón, su triángulo amoroso con Dexter pudo haber provocado que fuera alguien ruda con Raven, pero en ningún momento fue así e incluso les ayudo a que estuvieran juntos. Esta bien que quieras ser la mejor, solo asegúrate escoger la manera correcta de serlo"**_

"Gracias chicas, necesitaba tener esta plática"

"De vez en cuando todos la necesitamos, ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Lo primero es desinstalar todo el equipo de vigilancia antes de que alguien note lo que hice"

"No te preocupes por eso, nosotras te ayudamos"

 ** _"Puedo crear distracciones para que nadie se de cuenta"_**

"Gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes"

* * *

 ** _Ya habían pasado un par de días y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno excepto por una cosa... pero ahorita se habla de eso. Lo más importante es que Blondie estaba de buen ánimo nuevamente y había encontrado una nueva noticia que dar. Ella estaba en su habitación sentada en su silla con Cupido filmando._**

"¿Todo listo?" **_preguntó a lo cual Cupido asintió,_** "Perfecto, comienza a grabar en 5, 4, 3," **_Esa es mi señal,_** "2..."

"Hola seguidores, aquí Blondie reportando. El día de hoy tenemos una entrevista con la creadora del blog más visto en la escuela, que en menos de una semana con su contenido ha cautivado a los estudiantes. Les presento a Brooke Page"

 ** _Cupido ahora enfocó a un celular apoyado en una base donde yo había llamado en preparación para esto._**

 ** _"Es un gusto el poder estar aquí Blondie, soy una gran fan de tu programa. Cuentas muchas más historias de las que yo he narrado"_**

"Me alagas mucho, pero hoy vamos a hablar sobre ti y tu maginífico blog. Primero, ¿de dónde tuviste la idea..."

 _ **Y así proseguimos con la entrevista, fue muy entretenido y ambas nos la pasamos muy bien. A fin de cuenta platicamos de las cosas que amamos hacer y eso es realmente divertido.**_

* * *

Y con eso otra historia lista, con el ritmo que llevo parece que solo podré publicar un capítulo al mes hasta que lleguen las vacaciones. Aun así espero que todas sean de su agrado.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
